HALF ALIVE (ChanBaek)
by rhapxobee
Summary: Berawal dari kecelakaan bus yang dialami Baekhyun yang membuat sebagian ingatannya menghilang. Dia selamat, tetapi karena kecelakaan itu, Baekhyun harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia bisa melihat makhluk-makhluk halus, contohnya makhluk halus yang mengaku bernama ANBAEK/BXB/REVIEW?


**_Trigger(s) : Self-harm, extreme drama effect, homophobic, broken home, bullying._**

Semua ini berawal dari kecelakaan parah yang menimpa Baekhyun dam membuatnya hampir berakhir dengan hampir menghilangkan seluruh memori ingatannya. Tidak seluruhnya juga sih, hanya memorinya ketika kecelakaan ituu saja, singkatnya dari penjelasan dokter adalah dia mengalami trauma otak akibat kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan pemuda manis itu melupakan apa yang terjadi pada saat kecelakaan tersebut berlangsung.

Namun, untungnya itu hanya berlaku sementara tetapi tetap saja kecelakaan itu merugikannya karena setelah terbangun pasca operasi, tahu-tahu saja dia bisa melihat sosok-sosok yang selama ini tidak bisa dilihatnya. Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dimaksudkan.

Satu sosok yang selalu mengikuti Baekhyun dari rumah sakit, bahkan sosok itu adalah makhluk pertama yang dilihatnya ketika dia membuka mata setelah seminggu tidak sadarkan diri dari operasi. Hari itu, Baekhyun berteriak heboh kepada sosok lelaki tampan yang memiliki tubuh tinggi dan atletis itu karena sosok tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengganggu Baekhyun.

Dokter pun menjelaskan kepada kedua orang tuanya kalau itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi yang memang biasa muncul pascaoperasi seperti apa yang dialami Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun yakin sekali kalau kehadiran sosok tampan dengan mata besarnya dan kulit pucatnya itu bukanlah sekadar halusinasi yang dibuat oleh otaknya. Jika itu hanya halusinasi, maka dalam sehari atau dua hari akan hilang.

Namun, ini bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga bulan dan dipastikan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari segar untuk meilhat halusinasi seperti sosok yang mengenalkan namanya kepada Baekhyun dengan nama 'Chanyeol' ini.

"Baekhyun, kau lihat ini?" Chanyeol berusaha berguyon agar si mata kecil itu tertawa dengan guyonannya, tetapi itu berakhir sia-sia sebab Baekhyun kembali bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak mendengar dan melihat kehadiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal, dia memutuskan untuk memilih opsi terakhir, yaitu muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang menyeramkan; mata yang hilang, kulit terbakar dan memerah, serta mulut yang robek hingga ke pipi atas. Semua itu lebih dari cukup membuat Baekhyun merosot dan berjongkok di jalan dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

Chanyeol yang khawatir pun segera mengembalikan wajahnya ke bentuk 'normal' lagi dan ikut berjongkok. "Hei, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan dirimu!"

Baekhyun mendongak perlahan untuk memastikan sosok Chanyeol yang menyeramkan itu hilang dari pandangannya. Dia hampir menangis karena sosok itu, dan itu bukan unuk yang pertama kalinya.

Baekhyun bangkit dan berencana untuk melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, tetapi panggilan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih berjongkok.

"Tidak," sahutan pendek dan datar itu tentu saja berasal dari Baekhyun yang masih tidak mau peduli dan jual mahal. Chanyeol tak perlu membujuknya, karena Chanyeol tahu bahwa sebentar lagi akan mendengar suara dari si mata kecil dengan pipi gembilnya itu.

"Akkkkkhh! Chanyeol, tolong!" Chanyeol menyeringai kesenangan saat teriakan itu terdengan di pendengarannya. Tadi itu adalah teriakan Baekhyun yang diganggu oleh hantu lainnya yang tentu saja lebih menyeramkan dan jahat daripada Chanyeol, satu lagi, hantu-hantu tersebut jelek-jelek tidak ada satupun yang setampan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu aku!" Lalu datanglah pahlawan kesiangan untuk menyelamatkan sang pemeran utama dari gangguan hantu-hantu jahat.

-o0o-

Kehadiran Chanyeol di hidup Baekhyun membawa kerugian dan keuntungan bersamaan; rugi karena seluruh kejahilan Chanyeol yang tidak ada habisnya dan untungnya adalah dengan adanya Chanyeol, ada yang melindunginya dari gangguan hantu-hantu jelek tersebut. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya sekarang tanpa Chanyeol di sampingnya, dipastikan Baekhyun sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena terus berteriak saat hantu-hantu tersebut mendekat.

Baekhyun yang sedang fokus terhadap novel yang dipegangnya pun menoleh ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang diisi oleh Chanyeol yang punya kesibukannya sendiri, memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun dengan senyumannya yang kelewat tampan. Jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun jadi merasa aneh sendiri—bukan aneh seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan, hanya saja dia tidak biasa saja dipandangi seperti, terlebih Chanyeol adalah laki-laki.

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" Baekhyun bertanya sarkas, sayangnya nada suaranya tidak mendukung ke-sarkasme-annya

Air muka Chanyeol berubah heran, "Kenapa? Apa kau gugup?"

Mata sabit itu melebar terkejut saat dilempari pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dijawabnya itu.

"Jangan sembarangan jika berbicara!" sahut Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang perlahan berubah menjadi warna merah muda. Sementara itu, Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya pertanda dia tidak peduli dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya; menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memuja.

Baekhyun menghela napas, dia tidak akan bisa memaksakan hantu keras kepala seperti Chanyeol. Daripada dia membuang suara untuk hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik dia membaca novel yang dipinjamnya dari Jongdae, teman sebangkunya. Baekhyun berkali-kali mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada novel yang ada di tangannya itu, akan tetapi tetap saja dirinya malah terfokus pada Chanyeol dengan mencuri pandangan ke arah sosok hantu tampan itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku?"tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mencuri pandangan ke arahnya melalui ekor mata sabit itu.

"Hah?" Baekhyun kelabakan, "tentu saja tidak ada!"

Baekhyun malah meletakkan novel pinjamannya itu ke nakas dengan kasar lalu mematikan lampu tidur. Sementara itu, Chanyeol ternganga heran dengan sikap Baekhyun yang aneh itu, namun sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir Chanyeol. Dia mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun , sebenarnya tidak mengerrti keseluruhan.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun selalu merasakan debaran aneh pada jantungnya bila berdekatan dengan Chanyeol.. Berkali-kali Baekhyun sudah memeringati dirinya sendiri sampai Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menghitungnya bahwa Chanyeol itu hanyalah hantu atau hanya teman ilusi yang dibangunnya sendiri.

Kalian harus tahu, di sekolahnya Baekhyun adalah orang pendiam dan akan tetap seperti itu, meskipun dia terbuli sekalipun. Karena menurutnya, diam adalah satu-satunya cara aggar masalah cepat berlalu, padahal tidak.

Baekhyun juga tidak melupakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang selfharm—seseorang yang tidakmampu menyatukan ntara perasaan dan pikirannya dan berakhir memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Di dunia ini, yang mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya ini hanyalah Chanyeol, sosok transparan yang suka sekali mengganggu dan berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan cara apapun. Hal tersebut serta-merta membuat Baekhyun melupakan sejenak beban yang dipikulnya.

Dengkuran halus terdengar, membuktikan bahwa pemuda kecil itu telah terlelap pulas. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengusap surai hitam pekat milik Baekhyun, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama—menerawang. Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, mau bagaimanapun dia terlihat hidup di depan Baekhyun, tetap saja dia adalah orang yang sudah tiada.

"Aku harap ingatanmu tidak akan pernah kembali, Baekhyun." Chanyeol sendiri baru tahu, hantu sepertinya bisa memiliki emosi seperti ini.

-o0o-

Baekhyun berkeringat dalam tidurnya, tubuh dan kepalanya bergerak gelisah. Dia bermimpi buruk. Lalu, terbangunlah dia dengan tubuh yang kaku sementara, matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit kamar.

Mimpi itu lagi, di mana dia berada di tempat yang pengap dan sempit, serta orang-orang yang berlumur darah dan menanti ajal mereka, dan terakhir adalah meledaknya bus tersebut..

Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengingatnya, namun nihi. Tak ada ingatan tentang bus tersebut yang tersangkut dalam ingatannya. Baekhyun benci kondisinya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dia adalah penumpang bus yang selamat—Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ada lagi yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut tersebut. Ketika keluarga yang ditinggalkan dari orang-orang yang meninggal dunia itu menangis berdua, Baekhyun malah tak mengingatnya.

"Merenung lagi?"

"HUWAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang ketika Chanyeol menampakkan dirinya di atas Baekhyun--mengambang.

"Bisakah kau tidak muncul seperti itu? Aku bisa serangan jantung!" Baekhyun berangsur duduk, mengusap dada kirinya, dan berusaha menarik napas.

"Maaf, habisnya kau belum bangkit sedari tadi, aku kan khawatir padamu!" cicit Chanyeol yang kali ini berpindah tempat menjadi duduk di atas lemari pakaian.

"Wah, aku baru mendengar bahwa ada hantu yang bisa khawatir kepada manusia, sungguh mengejutkan," sarkas Baekhyun sambil bertepuk tangan dengan tempo yang lama.

"Tentu saja, hantu sepertiku ini tidak bisa ditemukan lagi karena hantu yang berperasaan hanyalah aku," kata Chanyeol yang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dia menghilang dari atas lemari pakaian dan muncul di samping sisi tempat tidur Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Kau belum juga bergerak? Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh," ucap Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang lebar. Untuk memastikan, Baekhyun mencari ponsel yang berada di nakasnya dan matanya yang sudah bulat bertambah bulat lagi--nyaris keluar dari tempatnya--melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu.

"Jika aku telat, aku menyalahkan dirimu!" Baekhyun sekonyong-konyongnya mengambil seragam dari lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda hidup dengan pipi yang begitu gembil itu, "Bahkan aku sudah mati pun masih diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya."

-o0o-

Saat ini Baekhyun sibuk menyusun buku ke rak besar milik perpustakaan sekolahnya itu. Ini semua karena Chanyeol yang usil sekali, entah itu menyembunyikan sepatunya--setan aneh itu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia, tetapi dia bisa menyentuh barang mati lainnya--

"BOO!" Lagi, Chanyeol menampakan dirinya di saat Baekhyun tengah memanjat tangga untuk menyimpang buku-buku di tangannya ke rak yang lebih tinggi. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, dia sudah mempersiapkan kepalanya menghempas ke lantai.

Chanyeol terkejut dan mendadak panik, dia mencoba untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat, dan lagi-lagi yang terjadi adalah tubuhnya menerawang. Chanyeol berteriak, tetapi siapa yang akan mendengar teriakan dari sebuah arwah penasaran seperti dirinya.

Sepersekian detik Baekhyun menunggu dirinya terhempas, tetapi dia tidak kunjung merasakan kesakitan. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan hal pertama yang dia temukan adalah wajah seseorang yang amat dikenalnya, Choi Minho, Ketua OSIS di sekolah sekaligus orang yang selama ini diam-diam disukainya.

Wajah Baekhyun sontak saja bersemu, dia bahkan tidak lagi memikirkan apapun. Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari mimpi yang indah.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda lain yang berada di sebelah Minho. Itu Lee Taemin, kekasih Minho.

"Senior!"

Baekhyun segera melepas diri dari Minho, membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai pertanda terima kasih.

"Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kami tidak melewati lorong ini dan Minho tidak melihatmu yang akan terjatuh dari tangga," kata Taemin sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Senior!" ucap Baekhyun yang tidak berani menatap wajah Minho dan Taemin, bisa-bisa dia semakin patah hati melihat keserasian mereka.

Choi Minho, Ketua OSIS yang tampan, sopan, dan bertata-krama. Sementara, Lee Taemin, ketua ekskul menari yang hangat, cantik untuk seukuran laki-laki, dan sangat sopan. Mereka juga nantinya akan belajar di universitas yang sama pula. Baekhyun merasa menyukai Minho adalah dosa paling besar yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan. Berdirilah yang baik agar aku bisa melihat nametag-mu!" seru Minho dan dituruti oleh Baekhyun yang menegakkan punggungnya dengan ragu.

"Ah... Baekhyun. Sekarang kami tahu nama kamu. Semoga ketika bertemu lain kali, kita bisa saling sapa." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Baekhyun mengeluh dalam hatinya, pantas saja Minho menyukai laki-laki sehangat dan secantik Taemin.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu ya?" Baekhyun membungkuk lagi, dan masih tetap membungkuk meskipun Minho dan Taemin sudah menghilang di balik lorong buku tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Chanyeol yang berada tepat di sebelah kanannya menatap sedih wajah Baekhyun yang seperti putus cinta.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang menyadarkan Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir momennya bersama Chanyeol yang dibuat Chanyeol, sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih dengan Chanyeol setelah ini.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu sudah membuatku hampir terjatuh," ucap Baekhyun sembari memamerkan senyuman 'hati'-nya, lalu kembali menaiki tangga dan menyusun buku-buku tersebut dengan sedikit bersenandung dan tertawa-tawa kecil, persis seperti orang gila. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menangis kasihan melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, tetapi dia sadar bawa arwah tidak mungkin ada air mata.

-o0o-

Ini hari pekan, itu berarti Baekhyun memiliki jadwal ke psikiaternya. Dia sudah berada di ruang tunggu, bersiap-siap untuk dipanggil namanya. Tak menunggu lama lagi, nomor urut beserta namanya pun dipanggil.

Kakinya melangkah masuk, kepalanya menoleh untuk mencari seseorang hingga akhirnya matanya berhenti ketika matanya menemukan punggung yang ditutupi jubah putih itu.

"Selamat datang, apa keluhan anda--Hei! Baekhyun, aku melupakan jadwalmu ada pada hari ini," orang itu terkekeh sembari memberi isyarat; menyuruh Baekhyun berbaring di sebuah kursi hitam panjang yang dikhususkan untuk hipnoterapi.

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Baekhyun melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Kris Wu, sepupu chinanya yang sudah bekerja sebagai psikiater ini.

"Sebentar, aku ambil catatanmu dulu." Sementara Kris mencari catatan hipnoterapinya, Baekhyun terlihat bosan dengan ocehan tanpa henti dari Chanyeol. Terkadang, Baekhyun sedikit bingung, mengapa dari sekian banyak orang di kota ini, dia yang dipilih Chanyeol untuk ditempeli.

"Kau harus tahu, Baekhyun. Aku banyak tahu tentangmu, bahkan melebihi dirimu sendiri." Baekhyun yang tadinya memilih untuk tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol pun berubah terkejut, dia sepertinya pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Apa kau ingat sudah sampai mana kita pada minggu lalu?" tanya Kris yang sudah kembali dengan sebuah buku kecil di tangannya, bertanya untuk melatih lagi ingatan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja! Kita sudah sampai pada aku yang melihat seseorang yang terus disampingku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia!"

Kris mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Baekhyun. Kemudian berkata, "Sandarkan kepalamu dan kosongkan pikiranmu!"

Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan sugesti dari Kris dan mulai menutup matanya. Lagi, dia mendapatkan dirinya bersama seseorang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Saat itu, Baekhyun berada di balkon kamarnya, dia menatap langit malam yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan gemerlap bintang, melainkan sudah berubah menjadi berawan dan sedikit merah, pertanda hujan akan datang.

Baekhyun memegang sebuah cutter di tangannya, cutter itu sengaja disimpan dan disembunyikan dari orang tuanya. Karena Baekhyun benci ketika dirinya menangis sampai wajahnya memerah dan matanya sembab, sebaiknya dia menyimpan baik-baik air matanya dan menggantikannya dengan rasa sakit di kulitnya.

Sesaat cutter itu menggores pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hingga mengeluarkan darah--tidak terlalu banyak, karena hanya goresan tipis--sedikit rasa tenang pun menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun, begitulah cara kerjanya. Bagi Baekhyun, cutter adalah pelarian terakhirnya ketika dirinya tak mampu menangis dan berteriak.

"Apa itu melegakan untukmu?"

Baekhyun menangis, dia meminta Kris untuk membimbingnya untuk bangun. Kris menurutinya dan membiarkan Baekhyun terbangun dengan napas terputus-putus.

"Kris, aku tidak mampu mengingatnya," lirih Baekhyun yang berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Entah mengapa, ketika suara itu mrnyambangi pendengarannya, hatinya penuh rasa bersalah dan matanya ingin terus mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengingatnya jika dirimu saja tidak ada keinginan untuk mengetahui siapa dia." Kris memberikan sebuah motivasi. Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat frustasi.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini, Baekhyun terus melatih ingatannya dan dia belum juga menemukan titik terang tentang siapa orang yang ada di sampingnya di saat dia bersedih itu. Hanya tentang orang itu dan saat kecelakaan yang dia lupakan, selain itu dia mengingat semuanya dengan apik tanpa ada yang terlupakan.

"Sekarang kita ulang lagi terapinya. Dengarkan aku lagi, Baekhyun. Kosongkan pikiranmu, rilekskan tubuhmu, hilangkan seluruh rasa penat, sedih, tertekan, dan sebagainya itu darimu. Biarkan pikiran dan perasaanmu menyatu." Dari awal Kris tahu kebiasaan mengerikan Baekhyun yang suka sekali mengiris pergelangan tangannya, itu akibat dari pemuda itu tidak bisa menyatukan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan baik.

"Kau sudah merasakan pikiran dan perasaanmu menyatu?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, dia juga sudah mulai rileks dan napasnya sudah terdengar beraturan.

"Biarkan alam bawah sadar menguasai pikiranmu. Ingat, kau harus ada kemauan untuk bisa merangsang otakmu agar bisa menyusun memorimu lagi, tetapi jangan pernah memaksakannya!" Kris memberikan sugesti secara perlahan dan berurut dengan suara yang lembut dan pelan.

"Katakan apa yang kau lihat?"

"Hari itu, aku dibawa ke gudang sekolah oleh teman sekelasku dan mereka mengelilingiku dan membuang air seni mereka tepat di tubuhku." Kris mencatat apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, tetapi aktivitasnya itu terhenti mendengar pernyataan jujur Baekhyun. Dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun mengalami pembulian berlebih seperti itu.

"Aku menunduk dan diam saja. Hingga aku mendengar suara keributan. Lelaki itu datang, dia memukul orang-orang itu. Setelah membuat mereka tumbang dan tak bisa melawan lagi, dia menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar kelas. Dia mengajakku ke kamar mandi Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, yang sempat kulihat hanya matanya saja.

"Aku membasuh tubuhku di sana dan dari bawah pintu, dia memberikanku baju olahraganya untuk kukenakan. Sedikit kebesaran, tetapi tidak masalah. Dia mengajakku ke atap sekolah, menyuruhku berteriak agar rasa marah dan kesalku lepas. Aku berteriak dan menangis hingga kurasakan tenggorokanku mengering, dia memelukku dari belakang."

Kris bertanya memastikan, "Apa kau merasa tenang di dalam pelukannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan Kris tersenyum tipis.

"Kau melihat bagaimana rupanya?" Kris kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Kali ini jawaban dari Baekhyun berupa gelengan yang berarti dia belum bisa melihat rupa laki-laki itu. Kris merasakan perubahan tubuh Baekhyun yang seperti frustasi dan terlalu memaksa menggali ingatannya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tepat berada di sampingnya tampak begitu khawatir terlebih lagi pelipis Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi bulir keringat jagung.

"Tidak, Baekhyun! Jangan memaksa ingatanmu, itu akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Lebih baik kau buka lagi matamu, kita bisa melakukannya hari pekan yang akan datang," kata Kris memberikan sugesti agar Baekhyun menghentikan pemaksaan atas dirinya sendiri itu.

"Sebentar! Aku melihatnya lagi!" Kris yang mencoba untuk membangunkan Baekhyun pun tertunda, dia mengangkat bolpoin dan buku kecilnya itu.

"Kau melihatnya dimana?" tanya Kris yang sudah terlihat saksama mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh pemuda bermata sabit itu.

"Di bus. Dia memelukku." Baekhyun terisak sehabisnya. Kris kelabakan, belum pernah di sesi terapi mereka selama ini Baekhyun sampai menangis seperti itu. Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sempurna karena tangisannya sendiri.

"Dan... Tidak! Tidak! Bus itu tidak seharusnya meledak! Tidak!" Karena tidak mau melihat Baekhyun semakin tertekan, Kris membangunkannya dari pengaruh hipnoterapinya.

"Buka matamu perlahan. Jika bisa kali ini kau hitung mundur dari sepuluh," intruksi Kris dan diikuti oleh Baekhyun. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah wajah pucat pasi Chanyeol yang tampak berkali-kali lipat lebih khawatir dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya jika itu menyakitkan untukmu!" Chanyeol mengelap matanya padahal dia tidak memiliki air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja," lirih Baekhyun hampir tak terdengar dan itu semakin mengundang histerisnya Chanyeol yang berusaha mengeluarkan air matanya, tetapi tak kunjung bisa. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, hampir tak mampu.

Kris melihat sekelilingnya yang tak ada lagi orang kecuali dirinya dan Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun heran yang malah tertawa ke udara hampa.

-o0o-

"Ketika kau menangis, itu jelek sekali," ucap Chanyeol berusaha memperbaiki lagi senyuman Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, pergi saja sana, cari orang yang bisa menampung hantu aneh sepertimu," sarkas Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak aneh, aku hanya unik dan tampan," koreksi Chanyeol yang merasa bangga sendiri, entah bangga karena apa.

"Unik? Tampan? Kau sudah jadi hantu, 'kan? Mengapa masih saja bermimpi?!" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun cukup besar hingga membuat beberapa orang yang baru saja memasuki lobi memandangnya aneh, ada pula yang berbisik sembari menatapnya.

"Dasar orang gila!" Chanyeol mengatai Baekhyun. Dia dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun terlihat meringis menahan malu. Chanyeol terlebih dahulu pergi, dia menghilang dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum tak enak kepada pengunjung rumah sakit yang menyangkanya benar-benar sudah gila.

"Awas saja kau, Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar.

-o0o-

"Kau masih gelisah?" tebak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan makan siangnya.

Rumahnya yang besar itu kini seperti tak berpenghuni lagi, telah dipastikan bahwa kedua orang tuanya berpergian sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gelisah. Orang yang seharusnya aku ingat, malah kulupakan," dengus Baekhyun yang tidak menaruh minat lagi pada makanannya.

"Hei, setidaknya kau harus makan, Baek." Chanyeol berseru keras saat melihat Baekhyun hanya memainkan makanannya dengan sumpit saja tanpa ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Untuk apa dia memelukku di dalam bus yang akan menerobos pembatas jalan itu?" Baekhyun melirih, diujung matanya telah terdapat air mata yang bersiap jatuh.

Chanyeol mendengus frustasi, dia hampir menjadi arwah gila melihat Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah gila karena ingatannya, "Berhentilah memikirkan laki-laki yang kau katakan itu! Dia mungkin sudah mati, dan tak ada gunanya untuk mengingat orang mati!"

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis, "Kau juga orang mati. Pikirkan saja, jika tidak ada satupun yang mengingat kematianmu."

Wajah pasi itu mengeras, terlihat tersinggung atas perkataan Baekhyun. Lalu, dia menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hampir saja berteriak kesal dibuatnya. Dia memilih untuk memakan makan siangnya secepat mungkin.

Seusai membersihkan isi piring dan mencucinya kemudian, Baekhyun menuju balkon kamarnya dan sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Chanyeol berada di sana, menatap rumah di sampingnya.

"Sejak kedatanganmu di rumahku, kau selalu melihat rumah itu," ucap Baekhyun bertumpu pada pagar pembatas balkon. Tak lama, di rumah itu terdengar teriakan tak terima seorang wanita dan amukan dari pria.

"Mereka bertengkar lagi," keluh Baekhyun yang risih mendengarnya. Lebih baik orang tuanya tidak berada di rumah, daripada di rumah jika akan bertengkar seperti tetangganya itu

"Oh ya, Chanyeol." Chanyeol yang dipanggil sedikit melirik ke arah Baekhyun, tetapi fokusnya masih tertuju pada dinding kaca yang terbuka lebar dari rumah di sebelahnya itu.

"Kau tidak merindukan keluargamu? Bukannya kau masih memiliki memori dari dirimu yang masih seorang manusia?" pertanyaan beruntun tak terelakan keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memiliki kenangan baik, semua yang berada diingatan dan hatiku hanya penuh dengan kenangan buruk yang menyakitkan," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan wajah dan suara yang begitu datar. Baekhyun berdehem, dia tersadar bahwa suasana di sekitar mereka saat ini sangat aneh. Baekhyun tidak suka melihat Chanyeol yang dingin dan datar.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak naik ke langit saja? Kau bukan manusia yang mati karena bunuh diri, 'kan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, menjawab kedua pertanyaan secara bersamaan.

"Aku adalah hantu yang penasaran, Baek. Ada jawaban yang belum terselesaikan dan aku harus mencari tahunya agar peristirahatan terakhirku tenang."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, aku bisa langsung diangkat ke langit dan diberikan hukuman jika memberitahumu, itu aturan langit." Baekhyun mendengus karena tidak mendapati jawaban yang diinginkannya.

"Baiklah. Tetapi, jika aku menanyakan bagaimana kematianmu terjadi--" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti, lalu berlanjut dengan koreksi pada katanya "--tidak, penyebab kematianmu saja, apa kau dilarang memberitahunya padaku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, kali ini wajahnya sudah berubah ekspresi, jenaka dan menyebalkan. "Apapun itu, asal kematianku dan masa laluku sebagai manusia."

Karena tidak mau bertambah kesal lagi atas jawaban tak memuaskan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan memilih menonton televisi. Chanyeol yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sembari menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan pemuda bermata sabit itu.

-o0o-

Minggu ini, Baekhyun tidak berpenampilan seperti biasanya; memakai baju kasual, mengenakan mantel cokelatnya, dan bersiap ke rumah sakit untuk bertemu Kris menggunakan sepeda atau taksi--jika sepedanya mengalami masalah--, begitulah hari pekan Baekhyun berlalu ketika dirinya keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun tidak untuk pekan ini, semua yang dipakainya serba hitam, dia juga membawa sebuket bunga mawar hitam.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sesaat sebelum Baekhyun menaruh sebuket mawar hitam itu di keranjang sepedanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Ke tempat kecelakaan bus yang kualami." Bukannya malah senang, Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Di sana lebih banyak lagi arwah-arwah penasaran yang lebih menyeramkan dengan berbagai perasaan yang mungin akan menggerombolimu untuk diminta bantuannya." Wajah Chanyeol semakin tak suka melihat Baekhyun malah tetap bersikukuh dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Hari ini genap empat bulan peringatan kejadian kecelakaan itu," lirih Baekhyun menatap nanar sebuket mawar hitam di keranjang sepedanya itu.

"Tetapi--"

"Aku tak perlu khawatir dengan hantu-hantu di sana karena ada kau yang akan mengusir hantu-hantu itu untukku." Baekhyun tersenyum, dan itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar si hantu tampan itu. Chanyeol berpaling, jika dia masih manusia, dipastikan bahwa wajahnya sudah bersemu seperti orang kasmaran.

Mereka pergi ke jalan yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana menyeramkannya malam itu. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di mana bus itu menerobos pagar pembatas yang kini sudah diperbaiki. Baekhyun juga bersiap-siap melemparkan buket bunga itu ke jurang yang terpampang di depannya.

Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sibuk mengusir hantu-hantu yang mendekatinya.

"Chanyeol-ah," panggil Baekhyun yang menghentikan gerak melayang Chanyeol.

"Ya?"

"Kau ingin melemparkan ini bersamaku?" ajaknya tak lupa memamerkan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol berekspresi jenaka, "Kau ingin membuang sampah sembarangan, ya? Tidak, aku sudah mati dan tidak mau merepotkan negara lagi dengan membuang sampah sembarangan sepertimu."

Wajah Baekhyun yang sudah berseri berubah muram dan sedih. Ah, sepertinya dia salah memilih waktu untuk bercanda bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Baekhyun. Tetapi, kau juga tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa memegangmu."

Baekhyun mengernyit, mengira bahwa Chanyeol salah mengartikan pembicaraannya.

"Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura memegang buket bunga ini bersamaku, tidak perlu sampai menyentuhku, Chanyeol." Seakan banci yang terciduk satpol pp, Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, bersamaan dengan tangan Baekhyun yang bersiap-siap melepaskan buket bunga tersebut ke jurang tersebut, tetapi hasilnya tetap menerawang. Mereka berhitung mundur dari angka tiga, perlahan dan akhirnya bunga tersebut jatuh ke dasar jurang.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar senyuman. Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang dari ingatannya yang memulih, dia mendapat sekilat sebuah momen bersama seseorang yang tersenyum bersamanya yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otaknya.

"Chanyeol, mengapa kau terasa familier bagiku?" bisik Baekhyun sangat kecil dan merasa Chanyeol tidak dapat mendengarnya. Baguslah.

Selepas berdoa di sana agar korban jiwa tenang di alamnya, Baekhyun kembali bersepeda. Dia suka ketika wajahnya diterpa angin segar. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya sembari melayang, mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawa sepedanya pun tak bisa menahan senyuman tampannya.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali?" tanya Chanyeol yang kali ini berada di keranjangnya, sedikit membuat Baekhyun terkejut, tetapi dia sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Aku sedikit lega setelah melemparkan bunga tadi ke jurang tersebut," ucap Baekhyun nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Ingat, tadi itu adalah pencemaran lingkungan, kau tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan seperti tadi," kata Chanyeol sok memberitahu membuat suasana Baekhyun yang tadinya baik malah berubah buruk.

Namun, tak lama kemudian sebuah kilatan pada ingatannya kembali lagi, Baekhyun menghentikan sepedanya membuat Chanyeol yang sudah melayang di sekitarnya berhenti dan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun mengernyit, sebuah suara lainnya pun bersuara dari ingatannya.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak berbahagia seperti sebelumnya?"

"Ini kali pertamanya aku kabur dari rumah, Park, dan aku takut."

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!"

Baekhyun melihat dirinya sendiri yang tengah duduk di bus, tepat di samping jendela, dan seorang pemuda lainnya. Matanya membesar, dua kali lipat lebih besar dari biasanya, dia mengenali wajah itu.

Itu...

Chanyeol?

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!" Chanyeol berkata hingga membuat atensi Baekhyun teralih sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"Chanyeol."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang terjadi jika rasa penasaranmu yang sampai saat ini membuatmu masih bergentayangan itu telah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Chanyeol tertegun,membutuhkan waktu lama hingga membuat hantu itu berkedip.

"Aku akan tenang dan kembali ke alam dimana seharusnya aku berada," jawab Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, senyuman tanpa beban.

"Mengapa kau bertanya?" Chanyeol bertanya duluan, dia tidak ingin Baekhyun semakin merambat bertanya lebih jauh tentang kehidupannya semasa menjadi manusia.

Baekhyun hampir mengatakan bahwa dia mengingat seseorang yang parasnya serupa dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun hanya mengingatnya sekilas, tetapi Baekhyun yakin bahwa pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya pada saat itu adalah seseorang yang menyerupai Chanyeol, atau itu memang Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun, aku bertanya!" seru Chanyeol yang merasa tidak direspon.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kegugupannya begitu kentara apalagi saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya, itu saja!"

Baekhyun kembali mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh pada sosok menerawang itu. Tetapi, seberapa cepat Baekhyun mengayuh sepedanya, tentu saja Chanyeol dapat mengejarnya dengan mudah, tentu saja karena dia adalah hantu yang bisa berteleportasi.

-o0o-

Tak terasa, hari semakin larut malam, sementara itu, Baekhyun sudah berbaring tenang di kamarnya, dengan ditemani temaramnya lampu tidur.

Chanyeol? Entahlah, Baekhyun tidak menemukan hantu aneh itu lagi setelah dirinya selesai mandi. Ah, lebih tepatnya, Baekhyun memang mengusir Chanyeol ketika dirinya akan mandi, karena pernah Chanyeol tidak sengaja menembus pintu kamar mandinya di saat Baekhyun sedang berada di bawah derasnya air shower dan telanjang, tentu saja.

Tetapi, ini sudah hampir tiga jam, dan Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Suara mobil masuk ke perkarangan rumah, kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang. Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara mereka saling bersahutan, memperdebatkan kepulangan mereka, Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini.

Seseorang mengetuk pintunya, "Baekhyun, apa kau sudah makan?"

Itu suara ibunya. Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi rambut. Dua kali mengetuk dan tak ada jawaban, ibunya menyerah dan berjalan menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

Air mata Baekhyun keluar dari tempatnya berada, dia menutupi matanya, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri tenang, juga melatih ingatannya. Tetapi, karena memaksakan diri, dia tidak dapat mendapatkan apapun dari ingatannya.

"Baekhyun." Entah datang dari mana, Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya, di atas ranjangnya. Biasanya, jika Baekhyun berada di suasana hati seperti ini, Chanyeol yang akan menghiburnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun bila keadaan hatimu saja berantakan," tukas Chanyeol tersenyum tanggung.

"Sekarang, berbaringlah yang benar," ujarnya diikuti Baekhyun yang membaringkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin.

"Tutup matamu, lalu pikirkanlah hal yang membahagiakan bagimu dan kau akan mendapatkan kedamaian hatimu. Pada saat itu, cobalah mengolah ingatanmu lagi."

Tak ada bantahan, Baekhyun melakukan semua yang dikatakan hantu yang selama ini menemaninya saat kesepian dan melindunginya dari hantu-hantu mengerikan lainnya.

Hal-hal yang membahagiakan? Tetapi, mengapa kebersamaannya bersama Chanyeol yang malah terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Hantu konyol itu benar-benar mencuri semua harinya, tetapi dia merasa bahagia akan hal itu.

"Huwa! Siapa kau?!"

"Hai! Namaku Chanyeol!"

Bagaikan sebuah film, momen pertamanya bertemu dengan si hantu aneh dan konyol itu seolah bergeser dan menampilkan cuplikan adegan lainnya.

"Baekhyun, di mana kau?"

"Woah, kalau dilihat tanpa busana, ternyata Baekhyun lebih montok dari kelihatannya, ya?"

"CHANYEOL!"

"Serem, kabur ah!"

Lalu, beralih ke putaran momen yang lainnya.

"Chanyeol sialan, kau apakan celana dalamku?!"

"Aku hanya menggambar dan mewarnainya sedikit."

"Sedikit katamu? Apa kau tidak melihat gambar hati yang kau gambar di sana?!"

"Hei, Sialan! Aku belum selesai bicara, jangan main hilang saja! Akh!"

Putaran film diingatannya kembali bergeser, menampilkan momen paling membuatnya bahagia.

"Hal apa yang penting untukmu, Chanyeol?"

"Dirimu."

Putaran ingatannya bersama si hantu Chanyeol berputar dan lama kelamaan berubah seperti kaset rusak, mengantarkannya pada sebuah ingatan lamanya.

-o0o-

Baekhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkah kaki kecilnya tidak sendiri, dia diikuti sepasang kaki lainnya yang lebih panjang. Mereka mengenakan seragam. Baekhyun yang mengenakan seragam olahraga, dan pemuda itu mengenakan seragam biasa.

"Seharusnya kau melawan mereka!" ujar pemuda itu hampir terdengar membentak tetapi Baekhyun tetap diam dan berjalan sembari menunduk.

"Mengapa kau hanya diam? Kau bodoh atau apa, hah?!" Langkah kaki Baekhyun berhenti, begitupun dia.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti, jadi diamlah!" Baekhyun menatapnya sinis dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membicarakan hal tadi. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman mulai sekarang?" Baekhyun mengabaikan, dia berjalan kembali, meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mengulur tangannya, menunggu jemputan tangan Baekhyun.

"Okay, sepertinya kau tidak berminat, tetapi aku tetap ingin berteman denganmu. Namaku, Park Chanyeol, teman sekelas sekaligus tetanggamu." Langkah kaki Baekhyun terhenti, dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Teman sekelas sekaligus tetangga?" Dahi pemuda mata bula itu mengerut, seakan bingung dan heran.

"Kau tidak mengenali teman sekelas dan tetanggamu ini sendiri?! Jahat sekali!" Baekhyun menghadap ke depan lagi, wajahnya berubah datar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenali teman sekelasmu sendiri?!" protes Chanyeol yang mengejar Baekhyun dan merangkul pemuda yang lebih kecil dan pendek darinya itu.

"Jangan pegang sembarangan!" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol hingga membuat jarak yang cukup lebar di antara mereka. Namun, Chanyeol tidak menyerah dan semakin mempersempit jarak mereka lagi.

"Lagipula seingatku, aku tidak memiliki tetangga dan teman sekelas yang tinggi menjulang dan punya mata kodok sepertimu." Satu pernyataan lolos keluar dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku juga tidak mengingat bahwa aku memiliki tetangga dan teman sekelas yang suka mengiris lengannya sendiri." Baekhyun terdiam, tetapi Chanyeol tetap berjalan sembari melihat ke arah lain seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Hei! Jadi itu dirimu?! Berani sekali! Awas kau! Jangan kabur!"

Dan, berakhir dengan Baekhyun berusaha menangkap Chanyeol dengan susah payah karena seragam olahraga Chanyeol yang dikenakannya cukup besar, apalagi celana trainingnya, melorot jika tidak dipegangnya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi dekat, meskipun Baekhyun masih bersikap seolah-olah mereka itu musuh, padahal di dalam hatinya mulai ada rasa peduli dan sayang terhadap Chanyeol. Apalagi, nasib mereka hampir sama; mempunya konflik di antara ibu dan ayah. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya, Chanyeol dapat tetap santai dan bersikap seakan tidak terjadi apapun kepadanya.

Di saat Baekhyun mulai menjadi korban amukan orang tuanya yang stress karena pekerjaan, maka Chanyeol yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mengajaknya keluar untuk bersantai bersamanya.

Persahabatan mereka semakin hari semakin erat, Baekhyun juga tidak ragu lagi untuk tertawa dan tersenyum ketika Chanyeol melucu, meskipun lelucon yang dibuat si tampan itu tak lucu sama sekali.

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu mengitari kota Seoul dengan motor Chanyeol, bahkan mereka juga sering keluar kota untuk refreshing dan melepaskan rasa marah, kesal, dan penat mereka terhadap takdir.

Hingga hari itu datang, di mana Baekhyun mendapatkan pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya dari sang ayah menggunakan ikat pinggang karena dirinya berterus-terang bilang ke ayahnya bahwa dia menyukai Chanyeol seperti seorang perempuan yang menyukai laki-laki.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol hanya tahu bahwa itu karena bawaan pekerjaan ayah Baekhyun yang semakin menumpuk dan berakhir dengan menyiksa Baekhyun sendiri.

Hanya itu yang diketahui Chanyeol, dia tidak tahu bahwa sebab Baekhyun menerima semua pukulan itu adalah akibat mencintai seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke terminal dan menaiki bus yang akan menuju luar kota. Karena sudah mengantisipasi kejadian seperti sekarang terjadi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah mengepak pakaian mereka dengan koper dan menabung uang bersama-sama.

Pada saat itu, wajah Baekhyun begitu pucat dan kedua telapak tangannya dingin, entah karena takut, kesakitan, atau khawatir. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya pun memeluknya, tidak memedulikan tatapan risih yang dilayangkan kepada keduanya. Yang Chanyeol tahu, dia hanya perlu membuat Baekhyun tenang dalam pelukannya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca namun tak kunjung mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Apapun itu, tolong berikan aku jarum, silet, atau cutter." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia nyaris menangis melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Berikan sekarang!" Baekhyun hampir memekik, mencuri beberapa perhatian penumpang di sana, beberapa ada yang memaki dan membentaknya agar diam.

"Kumohon, aku tidak ingin menangis, aku benci menangis!" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, berharap bahwa itu cukup menenangkan Baekhyun. Namun itu tak cukup, karena Baekhyun yang nekat pun mencakar lengan dalamnya bawahnya sendiri dengan kuku panjang dan sedikit runcingnya itu, sebagian ada yang mengeluarkan titik-titik darah. Baekhyun yang tadinya histeris pun sedikit demi sedikit tenang.

Chanyeol meraih tangan kiri Baekhyun, menggulung lengan bajunya yang sudah di tutup Baekhyun setelah mencakarnya tadi. Chanyeol dapat melihat luka yang dibuat Baekhyun tadi malam kembali ditimpa luka cakar baru. Jangan lupakan bekas-bekas sayatan yang dibuat Baekhyun di hari-hari sebelumnya juga meninggalkan bekas.

"Baekhyun," cicit Chanyeol yang merasa sesak melihat keadaan sahabatnya seperti ini.

Tangan Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun, mendorongnya agar mendongak dan menatap matanya. Mereka membiarkan mata mereka berbicara, saling memberikan ketenangan, lalu perlahan wajah Chanyeol mendekat dan semakin dekat, kemudian bibir mereka pun saling menyatu, begitupun rematan jari yang saling bertautan itu.

Bus sudah berjalan, Baekhyun sudah tersenyum dan merasa lega, apapun itu asal bersama Chanyeol, itu akan membuatnya bahagia, harus!

Namun, ada perasaan mengganjal dalam benaknya, entahlah, semacam perasaan tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol kelewat khawatir, takut Baekhyun melakukan tindakan di luar nalarnya lagi.

"Tidak." Singkat tetapi Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda bermata sabit itu khawatir terhadap sesuatu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak berbahagia seperti sebelumnya?"

"Ini kali pertamanya aku kabur dari rumah, Park, dan aku takut." Itu hanyalah salah satu alasan kecil, tetapi ini berbeda.

"Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, pulanglah!" Baekhyun menatap wajah hangat nan tenang Chanyeol, dia tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Chanyeol pasti seidh mendengarnya.

Rencananya mereka akan ke Mokpo dan menjalani hidup dari nol di sana, entah menjadi petani ataupun nelayan di sana. Namun, takdir Tuhan tak bisa mereka lawan. Belum jauh dari terminal, sesuatu yang salah terjadi pada bus yang mereka tumpangi.

Hujan deras mengguyur sore itu, saat berada di jalan lurus yang tepiannya terdapat jurang yang hanya dibatasi pagar pembatas sekenannya, tiba-tiba saja ban bus tiba-tiba saja pecah dan membuat gerakan bus menjadi tak terkendali, ditambah lagi jalanan yang licin karena hujan deras.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut sekaligus terlempar dari tempat duduk mereka, bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi juga penumpang lainnya. Baekhyun berteriak, begitupun yang lain, tetapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Dia memeluk Baekhyun.

Bus mulai memutar, suasana mencekam dan teriakan pilu perlahan terdengar.

"Bertahanlah, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun, bahkan saat bus mulai merusak pagar pembatas dan sebagian badan bus sudah terturun. Chanyeol memecahkan kaca jendela tempatnya duduk bersama Baekhyun tadi dengan tangannya sendiri, untunglah bahan kaca tersebut tidak terbuat dari bahan yang anti pecah. Lalu menyuruh Baekhyun melompat.

Baekhyun enggan, tetapi Chanyeol telah terlebih dahulu menaikkannya ke jendela yang sudah pecah dan mendorongnya hingga keluar dari bus. Baekhyun keluar tepat berasa di perbatasan jurang, dia kurang beruntung karena setelah seluruh tubuhnya keluar dari bus, dirinya terguling ke jurang dahulu daripada bus tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerang keras, matanya memberat, tetapi dia mencoba untuk tetap sadar. Napasnya tercekat saat melihat badan bus sepenuhnya memasuki jurang dan terbalik.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun yang merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang serta mencium bau anyir di sekitar tubuhnya. Kakinya tak bisa digerakan, celananya sobek dan kakinya berdarah akibat bergesekan dengan serpihan sisa kaca yang ada di bus tadi.

Dan, hal terakhir yang didengar adalah suara dentuman besar yang memekan telinga, terdengar seperti ledakan.

-o0o-

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terbangun dengan bermandikan keringat, jantungnya berpacu, napasnya tersendat-sendat. Air matanya telah mengalir sedari dia tertidur tadi.

Baekhyun semakin tersedu, "Chanyeol, di mana kau? Mengapa saat seperti ini dirimu malah menghilang?" gumamnya seperti orang hilang akal. Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang memperlihatkan tepat pada tengah malam, pintu balkonnya juga terbuka lebar dan memberikan hawa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol?!" Chanyeol di sana, dia berada tepat di pagar pembatas balkon, mendongak untuk bisa berpandangan langsung dengan bintang malam yang kali ini bertebaran di mana-mana.

Dia merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum simpul, "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, dia semakin mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang kali ini tampak berbeda. Si hantu konyol itu tampak bercahaya dan berkali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya.

"Mengapa tubuhmu terlihat bercahaya sekali?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar, dadanya mendadak sesak, kakinya terasa seperti jeli.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang menahan tangisnya.

"Apakah setelah menangis seperti ini kau akan mengiris tanganmu lagi?" canda Chanyeol yang terdengar menyindir.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau masih bergentanyangan tidak jelas seperti ini?"

"Hei, kasar sekali bahasamu! Aku ini tidak bergentayangan, aku hanya hantu yang penasaran dan menginginkan jawaban dari rasa penasaranku." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghibur dengan guyonannya, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku selamat sendiri, sedangkan dirimu..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mengingat mimpi yang mungkin potongan ingatannya yang hilang itu saja membuatnya ingin meraung.

"Melihatmu bisa tersenyum dan masih bernapas di dunia saja membuatku senang, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terisak dia berlutut saking tak tahannya jika berdiri terus menerus. Chanyeol ikut berlutut, menyuruh Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Mengapa kau malah menangis, itu membuat wajahmu yang jelek jadi semakin buruk rupa," tukas Chanyeol yang mendapat teriakan tak suka Baekhyun, meskipun tidak terlalu nyaring.

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ya, hanya jawaban serupa yang diinginkan oleh hantu aneh itu. Namun, Baekhyun malah menggeleng dan tidak mau menyahuti ataupun merespon pernyataan Chanyeol yang selama ini membuatnya tidak tenang dan malah menghantuinya seperti ini.

"Aku juga ingin mati dengan tenang, Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum, dia hanya membutuhkan jawaban pernyataan serupa karena pada saat itu Baekhyun tidak sempat mengatakannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kau masih tidak tahu jawabannya?!" Baekhyun membentak, dia kesal sekali bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyadari apa yang dirasakan olehnya saat mereka masih sama-sama hidup.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau saja tidak pernah memberitahuku." Baekhyun merutuki kebodohan Chanyeol.

"Tidak hidup, tidak mati, mengapa kau sama bodohnya?!" Oke, di saat seperti ini mulut berbisa Baekhyun masih berguna untuk mengutuk hantu tampan itu.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu--"

"Tentu saja, hantu mana ada otak!" Tepat sekali mengenai ulu hati terdalam, tetapi sayangnya Chanyeol sudah tinggal arwahnya saja, pastinya dia tidak memiliki organ tubuh tersebut, jadi tidak terlalu sakit.

"Aku hanya jngin mendengar pernyataanmu--"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Baekhyun tidak kuat, dia berdiri lalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Pergilah! Bukannya kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya?" Baekhyun berhenti tetapi dia enggan berbalik. Air matanya terus saja berjatuhan bak air hujan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyambar tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut piyama.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya, Baekhyun. Aku akan pergi, kumohon jaga dirimu sebaik mungkin, jika ada hantu lainnya, kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan tidak usah pedulikan hantu-hantu itu."

"Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, sangat sangat dan sangat mencintaimu."

Sosok menerawang Chanyeol perlahan meredup dan terbiaskan oleh gelapnya malam. Baekhyun berbalik dan tidak menemukan sosok Chanyeol di sana. Dia berlari dan memanggil Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan dirinya yang sudah basah kuyup karena hujan.

Chanyeol...

Baekhyun berlutut, air matanya tersamarkan dengan air hujan. Saat itu, dia menangis sepanjang malam, seperti bayi.

-o0o-

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya, setelah enam tahun lamanya menempuh sekolah di Australia atas kemauannya sendiri, akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menginjakan kakinya ke tempat tanah kelahirannya ini.

"Aku bisa mencium aroma tteokbokki dari sini," gumam Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja merasa lapar. Jadi, sebelum pulang ke rumah, dia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi salah satu restoran masakan khas Korea yang tidak jauh dari bandara.

Dia menghabiskan tiga porsi tteokbokki, lalu tersenyum puas karena setelah enam tahunan ini dia mengisi perutnya lebih banyak dengan makanan yang mengandung gandum di negeri kangguru sana, akhirnya dia bisa makan makanan dari negaranya lagi.

Setelah itu, dia menyeret kopernya di trotoar, berdesakan hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang yang berjalan melawan arus dan membuat pegangan kopernya menjadi patah.

"Kau tidak punya mata?!" bentak Baekhyun yang kesal. Orang yang buta arah seperti itu tidak pantas dilembutkan, begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, apa kopermu rusaknya parah?" Suara itu begitu familier, dan tanpa berpikir lagi, Baekhyun mendongak, melihat wajah yang sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

"Park Chanyeol?!"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

**END**

**OKE GUYS, INI HANYA REPUBLISH DENGAN COUPLE YANG BERBEDA, HAHAHA...**

**MAAF KALAU MASIH BANYAK TYPO YA TEMAN!**

**JANGAN LUPA MENINGGALKAN REVIEW BILA MENYUKAI FF INI AGAR SAYA SEMAKIN BERSEMANGAT BUAT FF YA!**


End file.
